


Fate and Second Chances?

by Loving_Larry_Stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Cute, Drama Teacher!Louis, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, librarian!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loving_Larry_Stylinson/pseuds/Loving_Larry_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry were perfect.<br/>Harry was going to make Louis his fiancée.<br/>Something terrible happened.<br/>A few years later Harry thinks he's happy.<br/>Will seeing Louis change that?<br/>Will there really be a happy ending?</p><p>This summary isn't that good but the story is better :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate and Second Chances?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so yeah I was just bored and like suddenly I had this idea.? Don't know if its any good.

Harry stared out the door with a blank expression lost in his thoughts.

_'Get it together Harry. You can do this.' He repeated that line over and over in his head like a mantra. He was finally reaching the top of the stairs. He was in Louis' apartment complex that wasn't too far away from the Uni they were both attending. Both in first year even though Louis was 20 and Harry was 18. He had waited for Harry. Right now he was here so late at night because he was going to propose._

_His mother had said against it, but after she saw Harrys' pleading eyes she knew that her son was truly in love. Louis and he had started going out in their last year high school after being friends for such a long time. He believed that maybe it was time to fully give himself to Louis._

_He stared at the number '57' on the door. Louis' door. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath while he clutched the box with the ring inside a little tighter. Once he relaxed after a few seconds he rose his hand and knocked on the door._

_He heard movement and a few things falling. "Oh god," he muttered to himself. What if he woke Louis up? Guilt immediately washed over him but it wasn't there for too long._

_He was about to open his mouth when Louis opened the door, but then he took in Louis' appearance. He could see Louis' toned chest and from his waist down he was covered in a blanket. He looked up with a questioning gaze and was met by a shocked and frightened Louis. Louis' eyes were so wide he thought they would pop out._

_"Babe who's at the-" he heard a familiar voice say. Behind Louis he saw a boy who's eyes also widened. Josh. The boy he has classes with. Harrys thoughts were running wild but he understood what was going on._

_"Hazza I can ex-," Louis said taking a step forward but was cut off._

_"Don't you dare call me that," Harry said through gritted teeth while taking a step away from Louis. All Louis could see in Harrys' eyes was hurt and anger. "It's over," Harry said a little too louder than he expected. "H-how could y-you," Harry said very quietly. He whimpered letting Louis see how much he hurt Harry. Tears brimmed his eyes and he unclenched his fist that was holding the ring._

_When Louis looked down at Harrys' hand to see what the movement was, he gasped. He looked back at Harry and Harry knew exactly what he was looking at. Harry threw the box with the engagement ring at Louis. He just shook his head and stormed off. He ignored the screams of his name by Louis and ran down the stairs. His vision was blurry by his tears, but he didn't care._

_He ran to his car and drove off. Not to his flat. Not to Niall's'. Not to Liam's. He was leaving London, leaving his Uni. He just needed his mum. He wiped the tears away frantically and drove towards the sign that said ' **HOLMES CHAPEL'.**_

_He finally got to his childhood home and went up the steps to his mum's door. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He nervously knocked on the door. Before he knew it Anne opened her door and whispered 'Oh my baby'. When she looked at Harry, she could see Harry's bright red eyes that still held tears in them._

_"I'm fine mum c-can we just go inside," he asked fiddling with his thumbs._

_"That's not nothing Harry," his mum said putting her hands on her hips. When Harry looked up, he nodded which caused her expression to soften._

_"Come on Harry. I'll make you a cuppa and you tell me what happened," she said softly but there was a stern edge to it._

_They went inside and while Anne was making the cuppa Harry explained everything. "H-he cheated on me mummy. I t-thought he loved me," Harry said as he finished his story._

_"Oh honey it'll be okay I promise sweetheart," Anne said rubbing her son's back while hugging him tightly._

_Harry just whimpered at his mum's words. "N-no. It's all ruined. He d-doesn't love me," Harry said desperately._

_"It'll work out if it's meant to be sweetie," Anne said closing her eyes and hoping the future would work itself out._

"Daddy!," screamed a little three year old. He shook his head trying to get rid of the memories that haunted him each day.

He looked down from where he was seated and the desk and saw the little bundle of joy that immediately brightened his day. His daughter Darcy who was now 3.

"My baby girl," he cheered as he picked up Darcy and held her close. Somebody cleared their throat and he looked up to Taylor. They had been married for 3 years now. After he left Louis he decided to transfer to a different Uni. Of course he still got messages and calls from Louis, but he ignored them all. Harry even made his mum lie to Louis when Louis had went to his house in Holmes Chapel.

He finished his first year while his only friends were Niall and Liam. In his second year he met Taylor. She wasn't a bad person, but she had fallen head over heels in love with Harry even though she knew Harry was 100% gay. She had been so persistent and she never gave up.  
  
Harry decided that he really didn't care about anything anymore so he took her on a date. That date turned into many more and after only a few months of dating she got pregnant. He had a lot of troubles when they had sex because he couldn't accept the fact that she was female.  
  
When she got pregnant they married and moved to London where he found a job as a librarian. Of course the sex became normal and everything was just ... okay, it was neutral. He couldn't explain it in any other way. To him everything was neutral. Of course Taylor knew about Louis and of course she knew that Harry would never love her. She had comforted him many nights when she found him crying. Harry did feel bad about marrying Taylor but Taylor assured him that it was worth it if he got to spend time with the baby and if she had his company.

He thinks he's happy or at least content. Well yeah he's happy he thinks... Right?

"Hi Tay," Harry said casually. It was like they were best friends. He honestly didn't understand how she was okay with it.

"Hi Harry," Taylor said in a sweet voice while sending him a small smile. "Darcy said she had to visit you," she said. Harry nodded and she began to walk around. She wasn't a fan of books but she read her fair share of books here and there.

"So baby girl what was so important," he asked looking down at the little girl. He didn't understand how but this little girl reminded her of Louis. Her hair was a caramel brown color and she definitely had his curly hair. Her eyes were a piercing blue that he didn't know how she had. Taylor always claimed that her mothers eyes were blue and that's how she got them but to Harry it felt like his little girl was a mix of Louis and him.

"I have a secret daddy," she said giggling. She looked around seriously to check if anybody was trying to hear her and Harry found it absolutely adorable. "I love you daddy," she said whispering as if it was the biggest secret in the whole world.

He laughed loudly and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I love you too baby girl," Harry said. He looked over at Taylor and saw her watching them fondly. She knew they weren't anything. She knew the marriage was just papers to him but she didn't care.

"Now come on. Your mummy has to take you to daycare so she can get to work," Harry said giving Darcy to Taylor. Darcy squealed her good-bye and Taylor gave him a little nod saying good-bye. He chuckled at his daughter and went to sort out a few books that were in the back aisle.

He was sorting out the books while humming a song that was playing quietly on the radio. He put the book up on the shelf and heard the doorbell ring. "I'll be right with you," he said in his same raspy voice. He cleaned the dust that had fallen on him and plastered on a fake smile. He walked up to the front desk and turned paler than he already was.

His face was expressionless as he peered at the boy who he hadn't seen over 3 years. The boy put his hands in his front pockets awkwardly and stared at Harry. "Erm- Hi Ha-Harry," Louis said in the same angelic voice. All the feelings that he tried to hide for so many years came rushing back as he stared a Louis.

His face remained blank as he answered. "How can I help you, Sir," Harry said with no feeling. Louis couldn't sense anything in Harrys' voice and that was worrying. He could always tell how Harry was feeling, but unfortunately Harry learned how to hide his feelings after everything that happened.

"You can call me Louis. You can call me anything you want, Harry," Louis stated his voice cracking slightly. Harry nodded automatically. "I'm looking for dramatic books especially Romeo and Juliet," Louis said smiling slightly.

He turned around and starting going through every aisle. He picked up the most dramatic books while his own heart was beating faster by the second.

Louis just watched as Harry moved around crazily. His blue eyes were filled with sadness and hopefulness. He hoped that seeing Harry again was a sign that he just couldn't let Harry leave again like he did last time.

"Here are the books," Harry said in a gloomy voice. He got it. Louis finally knew what Harry was feeling. Louis examined the large pile of books and smiled gratefully.

"Thanks Harry. How mu-," Louis started saying but was cut off by the door opening. Both men turned to look at who it was. Harry groaned inwardly as he saw that it was Taylor, but he couldn't stay mad when he looked down at Darcy.

"Daddy I left my bow here," she said whining slightly and running behind the desk. Harry scooped her up and completely forgot that Louis was there.

He frowned and looked down at the floor. "Let me see if it's here Darcy," Harry told her. Under his swivel chair he spotted a little pink bow. He leaned down and picked it up. "Aha!," he said loudly as he held up the bow and smiled triumphantly. "Come here bunny. I'll put it on you," he said letting Darcy stand up on his chair. His tongue stuck out a little which only happens when he's concentrating very deeply.

Louis had felt jealousy flare through him, but looking at Harry smiling melted his heart. He saw the dimples that he had missed so much. The bright emerald green eyes that he dreamed of every night. The curly hair that he misses running his hands through.

**

_"Hazza," Louis murmured._

_"Yes BooBear," Harry said from where he was laying down while Louis was on his chest._

_"What's the difference between making love and sex," Louis asked curiously as he looked up at the bright green eyes that were staring back at him._

_"What we did a few minutes ago was making love Lou. It was love because I love you with all my heart," Harry said pecking Louis' lips._

_"I love you too Haz," Louis said smiling. Harry returned the smile with his own dimpled grin and this time Louis kissed him but more forcefully. He brought his hand up to Harrys' hair and pulled it as he ran his fingers through his curls softly. Harry moaned into the kiss and Louis sighed blissfully before laying down on Harrys' chest again._

_That night they both went to sleep peacefully after that._

**

While Louis was bringing back old memories and looking at Harry and Darcy with adoration and a smile, Taylor was observing Louis. She saw that look Louis was giving her daughter and her husband. It was a look of pure love and she thinks that maybe its more love than she has for Harry.

She was taken out of her thoughts when she heard Harry.

"Here Tay. I put the bow back on. You can take her to daycare now," Harry said his smile minimizing as he looked at Taylor. Of course Louis being the person that he is saw that Harry wasn't as happy as he was a few seconds ago.

"Thanks Harry. Will you be picking up Darcy later," she questioned. He nodded and looked at Darcy. As the girls left the store Harry waved wildly at Darcy, making her giggle a lot.

Harry almost forgot about the other male until he looked back at Louis who seemed to be lost in thought. "Umm Louis," he asked waving his hand in front of Louis' face.

"Wha- huh- oh sorry," Louis said looking down while blushing. Harry chuckled feeling more relaxed.

"Umm if you don't mind me asking. Who were they?," Louis said looking up at Harry who immediately tensed.

"Nobody," he said quickly.

"But-," Louis said.

"But nothing. You lost your right to ask me _anything_ about my life a long time ago," Harry told him quickly. He hadn't meant it to come out so harsh and he started feeling guilty when he took in Louis' hurt expression.

Louis just nodded knowing that was best and took out his wallet. He took out the amount needed and gave it over to Harry.

Harry looked down at the money and gasped when he saw it.

It on Louis' hand.

The ring.  
  
On Louis' hand.

The same ring he was going to ask Louis to _marry_ him with.

He looked up at Louis who stared right back with a frightened look. Louis was nervous about what Harrys' reaction would be since he hadn't intended on Harry seeing it.

"We should talk," Louis stated.

"We should," Harry replied.

That's all that they needed. Louis put his wallet back in his pocket and Harry got the keys to the library. They started walking out and Harry closed the door behind him. "C'mon," Harry said when he finished locking the door.

Harry led them to a little cafe that wasn't too far away from the library. He opened the door and heard the little jingle then he walked toward one of the tables in the far back.

They sat there staring at each other for a few minutes since they got there.

Staring at each other like if they were in their own world.

Jade green eyes staring into ocean serene blue eyes.

And those eyes staring right back.

Nothing around them could be heard as they each were lost in their thoughts.

The sudden voice startled them, but neither boy flinched or blinked.

"How can I help you," asked a cheery voice. The waitress.

As the seconds passed by, the waitress was growing irritated and Louis could sense.

Without moving an inch he responded. "A black coffee no sugar a little bit of milk and a Yorkshire tea," Louis said with his eyes not moving away from Harry.

She nodded and walked away rapidly. Rude, Louis thought.

"What if I didn't want to drink a black coffee like that," Harry asked.m

"Because you hate change. You don't like to change at all. That's why you have that 'I Can't Change' tattoo and on your left wrist. You like your coffee black with a little milk and no sugar. I've always remembered that," Louis confessed while Harry blushed and looked down. He smirked at Harrys' reaction.

"How did you end up at my store," Harry questioned still looking down.

"Oh! My best mate Zayn said it was a good library since I needed books for my drama classes," Louis said nodding to himself for confirmation and smiling widely.

That's when it clicked.

"Of course! How could I be so stupid," Harry said loudly as he looked up at Louis.

Zayn.

Niall.

Boyfriend.

Nialls' boyfriend is Zayn.

Zayn is dating Niall.

Zayn has been best friends with Louis since they were kids.

"Niall set it up! You needed books and Niall said my library so we would see each other again," Harry explained. Then Louis remembered meeting Niall, Zayns' boyfriend, who was also Harrys' best friend in college.

"How could I have forgotten I remember everything about you," Louis said in confusion.

Louis didn't process what he had said, but Harry did. He blushed and looked down.

He decided to ignore it.

"It was my wife Taylor and my daughter Darcy," Harry told him looking back up again.

Louis stopped thinking and looked at Harry in confusion. He tilted his head to the side and looked at Harry with a questioning gaze.

Harry completely forgot about what he was talking about when he looked at Louis. He just looked so cute. He looked like a lost puppy with blue eyes. Harrys' heart melted at the sight but he remembered he was married and it wasn't to Louis.

"You asked me earlier in the shop who the two girls were. The lady was my wife Taylor and the little girl was named Darcy," Harry elaborated as he looked at the confusion written all over Louis' face.

Louis felt his insides fall at the news. He felt so sad about knowing Harry had a wife but he was happy about Harry having a good life. _Would I really want to ruin that life for him?_ , Louis asked.

"Harry aren't you...," Louis asked very unsure.

"Yes I am, but before you think anything bad about me, I'm not stringing her along. She knows I don't love her. She knows I will only love one person for the rest of my life. She says that just spending time with me an our daughter is enough," Harry informs him.

"I'd never think anything bad about you. Your daughter is adorable Haz," Louis says softly.

Harry beamed. "Oh I know Louis! It's not because she's my daughter, but she's beautiful Lou. She reminds me exactly of you. She has these piercing blue eyes and her caramel color hair is exactly like yours. Except, her hair has little curls at the end. I lover her and you so much," Harry said. His eyes widened wildly. He was thinking that, he hadn't meant to say it.

Louis felt his insides burst with happiness and love for this gorgeous boy in front of him. He nodded hoping Harry could understand how he felt and reached his hand out to hold Harrys'.

Harry was so confused. He felt... He felt.. He didn't know how he felt! This was all way too fast. He felt himself repeating his actions of the last time he saw Louis.

He stood up abruptly and rapidly put money on the table, enough to pay for both their drinks and looked down at Louis one more time.

Louis' eyes widened knowingly. He knew what Harry was about to do, but before Louis could do anything at all, Harry ran.

He ran out the streets and ignored Louis' pleas just like he did last time.

He finally reached the library and tried to open it with his keys. He hadn't noticed he was crying until he felt his cheeks moist. He rummaged through his things in the library and put them in his bag. He hadn't noticed the doorbell rim until he felt a soft hand on his shoulder.

"Harry? Are you okay," the sweet voice asked. Taylor.

He turned around and faced his wife. Wife. The thought was bitter in Harrys mind. He felt a whole new wave of tears wash over him and he put his head on her shoulder while his arms held onto her waist feebly.

"T-that guy you s-saw earlier... It w-was him Taylor. It was Louis," Harry said letting out a choked sob. His voice was muffled by Taylor's shoulder but she understood.

"Oh honey! Lets get you home," Taylor instructed. He nodded and let go of her as she picked up his bag. She led him to her car, but they stopped when they heard a voice.

"Harry wait," Louis yelled when he saw them. His heart broke as he saw Harrys' tears strolling freely down his cheeks. His eyes met Harrys' but they quickly separated when Harry looked away.

Harry ignored him and sped up a little. He whispered a weak 'hurry please' and Taylor nodded quickly. They reached the car and seconds before Louis could stop them they were off.

Louis yelled into the air. He let out a frustrated groan, but he wasn't going to let go of Harry this time.

**

Harry and Taylor's drive home was quiet other than Harrys' sniffles and sobs. Once they reached their home, Harry went directly to the guest room. He normally did sleep in there when he wasn't with Taylor.

He wasn't disturbed until he heard the squeals of his daughter. He could hear Taylor from where he was.

"Where's daddy," Darcy said excitedly.

"Oh well you see sweetie daddy isn't feeling very good right now so you'll have to talk to him tomorrow," Taylor explained. Darcy's face immediately fell.

"But can't I help him feel better mummy," she asked hopefully as she looked up at Taylor with her blue eyes. Taylor knew instantly that if Harry saw Darcy it would remind him of Louis. She felt so distraught about Harry not being able to his daughter but she knew Harry still loved her.

"I'm sorry sweetie. He's already asleep," she lied. Darcy nodded and let out a defeated sigh. "Go play for a while in the play room yeah," Taylor suggested.

Darcy's face lit up a little but you could tell she was still sad. She nodded and skipped off to the play room.

Harry felt like an absolute twat about it but he knew it wouldn't be healthy for Darcy to see him like this. After a few hours of crying he finally went into a well needed sleep.

**

When he woke up, he didn't move. He spent the day in his bed just staring at the wall. Taylor tried to get him up, but he wouldn't. She gave up after Harry told her the saddest thing she had ever heard.

' _When the love dies, it takes the lovers with them._ '

**

On the third day he did a little better by getting up and taking a shower. After his shower, he ate in the dining room. For his daughter he tried his best to look happy. He spent the day hanging out with her and got to know the little details he had been missing.

**

He moped around on the fourth day when Darcy had to go to daycare. Taylor tried to rise his spirits but he just sat in the living room watching T.V. It would've been okay, but the T.V. was off and he was staring deeply into a screen of nothing.

' _Harry there's nothing on the screen. What could you possibly be watching its just black. It has nothing on it_ ,' Taylor had told him worriedly.

' _It's black and nothing like me_ ,' he replied not moving at all.

The conversation ended there.

**

The fifth day Taylor's concern was to the maximum.

**To: Niall, Harry's Friend From:Taylor**

**Help. Harry.**

**To: Taylor, Harry's ? From: Niall, Harry's Friend**

**I'm coming.**

**

"Get you're lazy arse up," Niall shouted as he opened the door to Harrys' guest room. "I don't know what happened, but you better get up because I'm taking you out to the pub," Niall demanded.

"Niall leave me alone," he groaned. As he processed Nialls' words he sat up immediately. "Wait- did you just say you don't know what happened," Harry asked confused.

Niall shook his head vehemently. "Nope but I hope you tell me after I get you drunk," Niall said sincerely as he he rummaged through Harrys' closet.

 _So if Niall didn't tell Zayn to suggest my library to Louis.. Then what happened?_ , Harry wondered.

Niall interrupted Harrys' thoughts as he threw clothes at his face. "Take a shower and get dressed. I wanna see you out there in less than 30 minutes," Niall said warningly.

Harry nodded defeatedly and took a shower. The water was a refreshment to his body. He washed his curls and turned off the water.

He quickly dried of his curly hair with a towel and got dressed with the clothes Niall picked out for him.

"Done," Harry said sighing as he walked out to the loving room. The chatter quickly died and Taylor looked at Harry fondly.

"Haz I'm not gay but if I was I'd tap that," Niall said staring intently at Harrys' figure.

"Oh shut it Niall you are gay," Harry said laughing.

"Daddy you're feeling better," Darcy said as she hugged his leg. He picked her up easily and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes I am boo. Now do you want me to tuck you in before I go," Harry asked smiling slightly. He grinned widely when Darcy nodded quickly. He walked up to his daughters' room and laid her down on her bed.

"Daddy," she asked as he started walking out. 'Hmm,' he hummed as he turned to look at her. "Why were you feeling bad," Darcy asked innocently.

"Well. Something went wrong boo," he said looking down.

"Will you fix it," Darcy asked hopefully.

Harry stopped to think. Could he fix it? He looked up at his daughter and was met with those blue eyes that he couldn't say no too.

"I'll try boo," Harry said. She nodded happily and smiled, then she turned to her side and was asleep in only a few seconds.

"We'll c'mon," Harry said as he walked back into the living room.

"Let's go," Niall said clapping his hands ecstatically. Harry was led to Niall's car and went into the passenger seat.

They laughed and laughed with each other until they reached the pub.

"Thanks Drake," Niall said to the bouncer at the front of the pub for letting him in.

The bouncer nodded and wished the both boys a good night as the others in line groaned.

"Wait," Niall said pulling Harry towards him. They both stopped and Harry nodded encouragingly towards Niall. "Mate I didn't send Louis over there I promise, but Zayn told me what happened," Niall confessed.

Harry nodded slowly. "Okay. I'm sorry for ignoring your texts," Harry said apologetically.

"No worries mate," Niall said patting him on the back. "Just remember that whatever happens tonight everything will turn out fine," Niall told him nodding. Before Harry could ask what that meant, Niall pulled him to a booth where Zayn and Liam were sitting.

"Hi Harry," Zayn said nervously.

"Hi Zayn," Harry replied as he sensed that Zayn was a little worried about what Harrys' reaction to seeing him here would be. Zayn sighed with relief and took a swig of his beer while Niall cuddled up to his side. Instinctively, Zayn out his arm around Niall.

"Hi Haz," Liam greeted.

"Hey Li," Harry said smiling, but then he turned back to Niall. "Before you brought me here what did you mean when you said-," Harry was cut off by the loud speaker.

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen. Now, we don't normally do this but a young man had begged us to play tonight and us being the good people we are said yes," the voice said, "now prepare to hear him sing," the voice said once more.

Harry tried to look at the stage to see who it was that was going to sing but there were people taller than himself blocking his view.

He heard somebody clear their throat and an angelic voice began to talk. Louis.

"I have a special someone here. A few years ago I made the stupidest decision of my life, and not a day goes by that I don't regret it. I thought this song could be used in this case. I'm sorry and ... Harry, I'll always love you," Louis said before he started to sing.

 

 _"Aren't you something to admire, 'cause your shine is something like a mirror_  
And I can't help but notice, you reflect in this heart of mine  
If you ever feel alone and the glare makes me hard to find  
Just know that I'm always parallel on the other side

  
'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul  
I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go  
Just put your hand on the glass, I'm here trying to pull you through  
You just gotta be strong

  
'Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm looking right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold  
Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy  
Coming back into you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along  
It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
'Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me

  
Aren't you something, an original, 'cause it doesn't seem merely assembled  
And I can't help but stare 'cause I see truth somewhere in your eyes  
Ooh I can't ever change without you, you reflect me, I love that about you  
And if I could, I would look at us all the time

  
'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul  
I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go  
Just put your hand on the glass, I'm here trying to pull you through  
You just gotta be strong

  
'Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm looking right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold  
Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy  
Coming back into you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along  
It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
'Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me

  
Yesterday is history  
Tomorrow's a mystery  
I can see you looking back at me  
Keep your eyes on me  
Baby, keep your eyes on me

  
'Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm looking right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold  
Show me how to fight for now (show me baby)  
And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy  
Coming back into you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along  
It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
'Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me

_  
You are you are the love of my life (x 10)_

  
Now you're the inspiration for this precious song  
And I just wanna see your face light up since you put me on  
So now I say goodbye to the old me, it's already gone  
And I can't wait wait wait wait wait to get you home  
Just to let you know, you are

_You are you are the love of my life (x 8)_

  
Boy you're my reflection, all I see is you  
My reflection, in everything I do  
You're my reflection and all I see is you  
My reflection, in everything I do

_You are you are the love of my life (x 16)"_

"I hope you liked the song," Louis stated a little out of breath. The crowd cheered and he bowed before he went off stage.

He looked back at the boys sitting in the booth only to see that were staring at him instensely as they waited for a reaction.

Minutes passed and the tension grew.

"I need to find him," Harry demanded breaking the silence. He knew exactly where Louis would be.

He walked out of the pub and went a few streets down to a park that was nearby.

**

"Louis did you seriously have to bring me all the way to London just to show me this park," Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

Louis laughed and shook his head no. "C'mon Curly," Louis said giggling.

As Louis pulled Harry through the park, all Harry could do was stare at how gorgeous Louis looked under the sun. His tanned skinned looked incredible and his cheekbones were more prominent. He had a gleam in his eyes and his smile was so wide that they made his eyes crinkle at the tip. Harry could stare at him forever.

"Here we are," Louis said as he looked around himself.

Harry examined his surroundings and they were absolutely... breathtaking. It was a gorgeous garden full of different flowers everywhere.

It ranged from roses, tulips to daisies, and carnations. All the colors shined brightly in all directions. He turned to look at Louis and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

Both boys stood in the middle of the garden kissing passionately and sweetly. The kiss was intense as Harrys' smooth lips ran over Louis' softer lips.

"It's beautiful," Harry stated as he looked into Louis' eyes.

"Yes you are," Louis replied smiling cheekily.

"Oi! You're so cheesy," Harry said but Louis could see the faint color of red on Harrys' cheeks.

"I love you, you know that," Louis said seriously.

"I love you too," Harry responded before they kissed again.

**

All the memories came flooding back into Harry as he stood in the middle of the garden. His feet placed in the same spot they were when Louis and he kissed.

"I thought you would've forgotten," Louis said honestly. Harry turned around and his breath hitched at how close he was to Louis.

"Just like you I never forgot. Wh-what did you think you could do tonight by singing that song," Harry asked. "What did you think?! You put me through so much pain... I-I just," Harry said whispering the last part.

Louis sighed and he put his fingertips on Harrys' cheek. "Harry... I made the biggest mistake of my life. What I did was stupid and I shouldn't have done it. I'm not going to tell you an excuse for what I did because whether I do or not what I did was still unexcuseable. I don't know if you can forgive me truthfully. My heart breaks each time I think about how much pain I caused you. The other day... Zayn didn't even know you worked there. Nobody tampered with our lives Harry. It was meant to be.. It was fate that brought us together. I truly do love you more than anything in my life. All I ask for is a second chance," Louis told him.

Both their eyes were filled with tears and Louis wiped the tears that rolled down Harrys' cheeks gently with his thumb.

"D-don't hurt me again," Harry whispered as he whimpered.

"The only thing that life has taught these past few years is that I can't live without you. I would never hurt you again," Louis said leaning up a little.

"I'll give you a second chance," Harry told him.

They both smiled widely.

"I love you Harry, with all my heart," Louis stated.

"I love you too Louis," Harry told him before they kissed.

The first kiss of many more.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated :). Hope you liked it :)


End file.
